in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/Jenny and Nebula: Galaximus's Inside Story (A Parody!)
I adore Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Through and through. So what else to do but make a parody of it with my own spin! Note: 'This is not a script for an actual game. Don't you do thinking this is in development by me in secret. I just decided this fit too well, and I had to do it! '''Another Note: '''I HAVE FURY! I can't find a full script of this game, for some odd reason. Because of that, I will be hand-picking certain parts of the game to parody in my script. If you want to see a certain scene, please do not hesitate to request to me! And if you ask nicely, maybe I might parody other games.... Characters (within the script) *Jenny (In Mario's Role) *Nebula (In Luigi's Role) *Galaximus (In Bowser's Role) *Fawful *Midbus *Dark Star *Dark Galaximus *Rose *Pearl *Marina *Jack *Asher *Kimberly *Alexis *Squidkiller Meeting (discussing the Blorbs outbreak) ''All of the most well-known residents of Inkopolis have gathered to discuss the sudden outbreak of the Blorbs, which is causing Inklings and Octolings to become bloated! All of the resisdents are in a frenzy, panicked as to what this might mean for their city. *'Rose: '''No cure?! That's impossible! *'Kimberly: 'An uncurable disease can't exist! Can it? *'Marina: 'Guys, lets take it easy... there must be some way, any way to cure this illness! *'Pearl: 'Well, what is it?! Do we even have a pharmacy around this place? *'Jack: 'Well, a cure is important, but I'm more curious as to how this came about... Is it natural? Or is someone responsible for this... *'Nebula: 'I wonder if it's.... no... *'Marina: '''Well, suspecting that Galaximus is behind this is not that far-fetched.... *???: Did someone page your high and mighty goddess! Galaximus can be seen! She rudely pushes aside the crowd, and makes her way to the forefront. *'Asher: '''Well, you just ''had ''to be here, right? Get lost- this is none of your buisness.... *'Galaximus: 'What?! In case you forgot, I live here ''too, lumpy brains! Now stand aside and let your real goddess handle this! *'Alexis: '''Are you for real? You have no right to be here! Get out! *'Galaximus: 'Are you serious? I come here, ready to be Ms. Nice Galaximus, and all I get is urges to walk away? GRRRGH! ''Angry, Galaximus grows in size and tries to stomp the group, but they dodge. *'Galaximus: '''CRUD! ''Then, Jenny confronts Galaximus, ready to fight her long standing nemesis. *'''Galaximus: 'JENNY! '''Are you seriously trying to start with me again?! Whatever! I'll stomp you and teach this city a lesson of accusations! ''Battle plays out, and Jenny wins. Galaximus meets Fawful, Vaccum Shroom Galaximus: 'These woods are a hundred percent tacky... but I need to get back to Inkopolis somehow! ''She enters an area. *???: '''A WINNER IS YOU! Galaximus stops, curious. She gazes towards the mysterious shop. *'???: JACKPOTTING!' Galaximus walks towards the shop. *'Galaximus: '''Winning? Jackpotting? What is this about? I didn't buy anything! *'???: The customer has luck! And with luckiness comes a tasty Lucky Shroom! *'''Galaximus: '''Lucky Shroom? Sounds dumb... what is it? *???: Do not have worries for the details! No, do not have the worries! Have the wonderful Lucky Shroom of tastiness instead! Scoff this down and your luck will power up super luck! Luck enough to beat the gravest of your enemies! *'''Galaximus: '''Luck enough to beat my gravest enemies? Like... Jenny and Nebula? *???: (Those names... who are those of which she speaks?) ''I say to you YES! With every attack, lucky hits will shower down in a happy waterfall! You will have such fury! Your strongest enemies will fold like napkins who are crying! *'Galaximus: '''Woah... all right, bub! Hand it over! *???: 'Oh yes, of course! ENJOY THE EATING! ''Galaximus swipes the Lucky Shroom from the shopkeeper, then walks away. Squidkiller, who was with Galaximus the whole time, is waiting. *'Squidkiller: '''Lady Galaximus, you're not eating that thing, are you? *'Galaixmus: 'Did you hear what he said? If I eat this, I'll be able to defeat Jenny, and then this world will be mine! *'Squidkiller: 'Does this not sound a bit... too good to be true? *'Galaximus: '......Not really! ''Galaximus eats the Lucky Shroom in one bite. And shortly after, she feels very odd. *'Galaximus: '''Ack! Grck! *'Squidkiller: 'I told you! ''Squidkiller turns around to the shopkeeper. *'Squidkiller: '''Hey, punk! What did you give to Galaximus?! ''The shopkeeper is now on a flying, circular object, laughing. He takes off the hood and robe, revealing himself as Fawful! *'Fawful: '''Such easiness! So easy it gives me the gleeful chortles! I have such strategy! And now for the leaving! You are having a date with the Metropolis of Ink! ''Galaximus starts to inhale everything around her, letting out a loud roar as she does it. Galaximus catches up to Fawful Galaximus is making her way through the mountainous area, when she is ambushed by Fawful. *'Galaximus: '''What the.... Hey, you up there! Stop floating around! *'Fawful: 'What is your surprise face? Was there forgetting about me? *'Galaximus: 'Wait.... I remember you! You're that weirdo who made me eat that mushroom! *'Fawful: ' You are the one who is correct! Wasn't it full of delicious?! Such a special treat called a Vacuum Shroom! I, Fawful, invented it to make you inhale everything you see! And I, Fawful, am betting that you remember nothing. You inhaled like a hungry syrup pig at the free pancake buffet. And then you had the napping. And then I put you in the cave! *'Galaximus: 'So it is you! What's your beef with me pal?! *'Fawful: 'Beef? I am lacking in beef. Fawful is beefless.... but I am having a goal. '''Inkopolis.... WILL BE MINE! '''All of Inkopolis spread out for Fawful like power brunch! First, the appetizer of making your cephalopod kind round with Blorbs "Then, the side order of using Vacuum-Shroomed.... Say, you have been not telling of your name.... *'Galaximus: 'It's Galaximus. Speak it in fear! *'Fawful: 'Galaximus.... a name of intimidation, most certainly... You seem about as scary as a stitchless teddy bear! Bur back to my plan of genius! Fawful is gorging on his plan of win! And still he has hunger! *'Galaximus: 'You're nuts, buddy! This city is mine! *'Fawful: 'No hunger for nuts. Just to conquer Inkopolis. First, the emptying of the Tower of Deca! AND THEN! Andthenandthenandthenandthenandthen! The Lair of Galaximus for me! I shall be powering it up into the Lair of Fawful.... *'Galaximus: 'Hold up, champ.... ''What ''about my lair?! ''Pan to a scene of UFO-like objects in Fawful's image blasting away parts of Galaximus's Lair. '' *'Galaximus: 'Get real, bean boy! My Lair is impenetrable! *'Fawful: 'Hmm... we will be seeing.... Anyway, you call yourself a goddess, do you not? Well, I have done the reading, and I am believing a deity shall be sleeping long... yet here you are in the hours of waking... COME! MIDBUS! *'Galaximus: 'Hey! Get back here! I'm gonna tear you limb for limb! ''But Midbus arrives, blocking Galaximus's path. *'Midbus: '''You. No longer needed. Here, you taste defeat. *'Galaximus: 'Defeat? HA! You have no idea who I am, do you? *'Midbus: 'Who needs to know? Knowledge is weak! *'Galaximus: '...You're a character, aren't cha'? *'Midbus: 'Hmm? You speak funny. I have no humor. Listen. Your kind is gone. Lord Fawful new ruler. Now, no need of you. lord Fawful says you sleep. NOW YOU SLEEP! *'Galaximus: 'You'll be the one sleeping. IN A GRAVE! ''The two charge at each other to battle. W.I.P Category:Blog posts